Kokai
by Duo Girl
Summary: this is taito so if you don't like don't like don't read but if you do like taito then R&R pleez!!!! To you who don't know japanese Kokai means remorse.


This fic takes place in 02. The older kids take the important role in this story though but   
there will be 02 characters in it. I am lazy today but I will name off the character anyway.   
(I haven't written it yet so I will name all the characters since I am not sure who will be   
in this fic^^) The characters are Taichi Kamiya, Yamato Ishida, Sora Takenouchi,   
Koushiro Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Jyou Kido, Takeru Takashi, Hikari Kamiya, Iori Hida,   
Ken Ichijouchi, Miyako Inoue, and Daisuke Motomiya. Can you believe I remembered   
all the names? That was a really long list for me and I did it^^. Well I am listening to a   
song called 'eyes on me' by Faye Wong and it is so cool, it is from a game called Final   
Fantasy VIII, it is a really cool game… okay I have gotten off the point. Well read on cuz   
here is the fic…  
  
DISCLAIMER: well I don't own any of the digimon characters or anything that has to do   
with digimon for that matter, okay??? Geez how many times do us authors have to say   
this to get you people who own digimon off our backs??  
  
  
"I HATE YOU AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN" Taichi screamed at a   
now frightened and hurt Yamato Ishida.  
His eyes turned from an icy cold and cruel hating blue to a soft blue, which Taichi   
sensed meant that he was crushed and vulnerable. Yamato turned from Taichi because in   
his eyes, tears were collecting and slowly streaming down and staining his beautiful face.   
He crouched down and tried to wipe his eyes but he knew that Tai sensed him crying.   
'I mean why wouldn't he sense it? He does still love me doesn't he?' He thought to   
himself.  
Taichi slowly approached the crouching blond and tried to comfort him and take back   
what had just slipped through his lips. He never hated him. And never could. He loved   
him too much and he had just said something terrible that he may not be forgiven for. In   
attempts to sort out what had just happened he spoke quietly.   
"I.. I.. I'm really sorry, I never meant for that to be said, honest. I love you but I am just   
angry. Can you ever forgive me?" Taichi pleaded to his loved one.  
"Please leave me alone, I want to be alone. To think about you and me." Yamato said   
softly.  
"But… But, I want you know that I still love you." Taichi said.   
Without looking back he made for the door. He grabbed his jacket, pulled open the   
apartment door and closed it behind him. He walked slowly down the hall and was just   
about to turn around the corner to make his way for the elevators when an upset and half   
crying Yamato came running after him.  
"Where will you be? I want to know where I can find you, when I need you." Said Matt.  
"Well, most likely the bar, drowning my sorrows in a glass of vodka while my boyfriend   
sorts out his feeling for me." Taichi said half crying himself, as he stared back at Yamato.  
'He is so beautiful.' Taichi thought to himself.   
Yamato quickly turned around and walked slowly towards his apartment trying not to   
look back at Tai, he wanted him so badly to disregard what Matt had just said, for him to   
leave him alone, because he longed for his body pressed against his in a passionate kiss.   
He wanted it so bad, but he knew he had to sort out his feeling before going at it again   
and then getting in another fight. All they would be doing is going around in a circle. And   
he didn't want to be in fights for the rest of his life with the one that he loved.  
It had been three hours and Tai was still sitting in the Hosaki Lounge (the local bar)   
drowning his sorrows in a half empty glass of vodka. On the counter next to him there   
was six other small glasses that had already been emptied and he was on his seventh.   
"Sir? Are you going to be okay? The bar is closing in a couple minutes and I was   
wondering if you had someone picking you up because you can't drive home in a car in   
your condition." Said the bartender.  
"Wha? Oh… ummm… not really." Tai said sadly.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" said the bartender as he counted the tips he had got that   
night.  
"Well my boyfriend and I got in a fight and he told me he had to think about us and   
stuff." Tai said in a slur. The drinks were catching up to him.  
"Oh..your boy..boyfriend? He said surprised.  
Tai just ignored this comment as he got his things and put a tip on the table as he walked   
towards the door. The drinks had really caught up to him by now and as he stepped he   
tripped and fell down on the floor of the bar.  
"Ouch!" Tai said as he tried to get up but couldn't so he just laid there.  
The bartender rushed over to him and realized that he was unconscious so he dug in Tai's   
back pocket and came across his wallet. He pulled it out and rummaged for a while in it   
and satisfied he pulled out a piece of paper that read:  
Yamato Ishida  
Home Phone  
555-2091  
The bartender ran to the phone and dialed the phone number.   
"H.. Hello" said a groggy voice on the other end of the line.  
"Yes this is the bartender from the Hosaki Lounge and we have a young man passed out   
on the floor from drinking too much, I was wondering if you are indeed Yamato Ishida?"   
the bartender said.  
"Yes, yes I am and I will be right there to pick him up." He said and with that he hung up   
the phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
